Adam Neramani (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Unknown *'Current Alias:' Adam-X *'Aliases:' **X-Treme **Disciple of the Claw **Forsaken One **Ascendent One **Adam Neramani *'Relatives:' **D'Ken Neramani (father, deceased) **Jonath (adoptive father) **Ka'ardum (paternal great-uncle) **Lilandra Neramani (paternal aunt, deceased) **Cal'syee Neramani (paternal aunt) **Gabriel Summers (uncle-by-marriage, deceased) **Sharra Neramani (cousin or paternal half-sister) **Heather Cameron (possible cousin) **Davis Cameron (possible cousin) **White Noise (cousin) **Black Light (cousin) **unborn cousin *'Affiliation:' **Ally of X-Men **Strong Industries (formerly) **Shi'ar Empire (formerly) **Crystal Claws (formerly) *'Base of Operations:' **Los Angeles, California **Aerie ship (formerly) **Alaska (formerly) **Ch'ylaritha, Ch'Reesharaa, Shi'ar Empire (formerly) *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Shi'ar Empire *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Wanderer *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'2" *'Weight:' 210 lbs (95 kg) *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Unusual Features:' **Metal stubs on back of hands **Pointed ears **Royal Shi'ar markings *'Origin:' Shi'ar/Mutant hybrid *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Ch'ylaritha, Shi'ar Empire Biography Origin The man known as Adam-X was raised by a farmer named Jonath in a village on the Ch'Reesharaa planet in the Shi'ar Empire. He himself described the life on the planet as very harsh and hard to survive. At some point the villagers captured wounded Imperial Praetor Guards. They helped them recover and then released them. However, the Guards returned and destroyed the village, with Adam as the sole survivor. He escaped from the planet, and for years wandered from place to place. Never staying for long, he became a fierce warrior and an experienced pilot. Under mysterious circumstances he found himself on Earth remembering almost nothing about his life, including his name. Strong Industries vs X-Force He was found by Martin Strong, who gave him the name Adam-X and also nicknamed him X-Treme for his temper and abilities. They made a deal, Strong vowed to use his contacts to find out information about Adam's past, and in return Adam became his bloodhound and hunted for other mutants. At the same time, he met Michelle Balters; they both felt a mutual attraction towards each other and soon fell in love. However, when she ran away from Strong, Adam was ordered to return her. When he found Michelle the X-Force intervened, but Adam easily neutralized them and retreated. Later he agreed to help the X-Force to take down Strong and used his powers to defeat him. Meeting with Phillip Summers Desiring to learn the truth about his parents, Adam ended up in Alaska. There he encountered Philip Summers who, while piloting an airplane, crashed as a result of a sudden loss of vision. After happening upon Phillip, Adam cared for him until help arrived. Just before leaving, Jean Grey arrived and sensed that there was a connection between Adam and the Summers family. Adam allowed Jean to transfer memories of his days as a Shi'ar combat pilot to Phillip. Afterward, Adam disappeared. Eric the Red Adam continued his search and came across the Shi’ar agent Eric the Red, facing him in battle he lost and was brainwashed. Eric sent him to kill Genis-Vell, but in the battle they were dispatched to the Negative Zone that freed Adam from Shikari’s mind control. Teamed, Adam-X and Genis went to Shakari's base -- the Aerie -- where they had to fight with the Sidri hunters and in the end with Eric himself. In his encounter with Eric the Red, Adam-X learned that he was the son of the former Shi'ar emperor D'Ken and an unknown woman (apparently from Earth), who had been bred to introduce a hybrid with specific genetic potential into the Shi'ar Monarchy and to rule the Shi'ar Empire. San Francisco When Simon Trask led the Humanity Now! coalition in a march on San Francisco, the then current home of the X-Men and many other mutants, in an effort to get the government to pass breeding restrictions on mutants, Adam-X, alongside fellow mutants Lorelei Travis, Erg, Litterbug and Meld led a counter-protest that quickly turned violent before being interrupted by Hawkeye. After this initial scuffle, Adam-X, Meld, Lorelei, Sunspot, Match and Hellion met at Avalanche's bar, and discussed what actions they should take. Deciding to hold a protest in a public place, the group gathered, openly defying a curfew instituted by Norman Osborn in his capacity as director of H.A.M.M.E.R.. Viewing this protest as a good moment to launch his new mutant team, Osborn ordered Emma Frost to lead her X-Men against the group. Seemingly, he wasn't freed by X-Force and sent to the newly built mutant Utopia as he was taken in custody for a time by the S.W.O.R.D., in a plan to proceed with the deportation of any alien element of Earth. He returned at some time to San Francisco, unbeknownst to Steven Rogers' intel. When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, Adam helped the X-Men to stop him, but his powers were ineffective and the results made things worse. Powers and Abilities Powers Adam is a human mutant, and his abilities include: Electrokinetic Haemopyrokinesis: Adam can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. To use his power, Adam must first saturate his opponent's blood with oxygen. He usually uses various blades to injure his opponent and cause bleeding, thus oxygenating their blood. He sometimes uses the trigger word "burn" to activate his power. When employing his power, his eyes glow with a reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing a mere warming sensation or incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. Adam can affect multiple targets with his power, the average intensity of which is enough to stun. Doing so, however, takes a tremendous amount of effect, usually leaving him in a weakened state. For this reason, this ability is not often used against multiple targets. Shi'ar Physiology: '''As a Shi'ar-human hybrid, Adam also has physical abilities far superior to those of ordinary humans, including: *Enhanced Agility:' His physical agility is about ten times that of a normal human. *Enhanced Reflexes:'' His reflexes and ability to move are far superior to both human and Shi'ar. *''Enhanced Strength:'' He can lift about 500 pounds. *''Enhanced Speed:'' He can cover a few miles in a matter of minutes. *''Enhanced Eyesight:'' He can see objects at least a mile away with precise clarity. *''Enhanced Regeneration'' Abilities Fighting: Adam is an extremely accomplished fighter. He is especially adept at blade combat, including knife-throwing. Shi'ar Pilot: He is also skilled at piloting Shi'ar starships. Tracking Acrobatics Paraphernalia Weapons Thet'je: Adam wields cybernetic, retractable blocking blades named Thet'je that are forged of an unknown Shi'ar metal. Throwing Knives Notes *While he apparently has royal markings, he does not seem to have feathers as is common among Shi'ar royalty. *Adam was one of the few mutants whose powers weren't replicated by Sublime Corporation into an Xperience inhaler. Category:Shi'ar Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:6'2" Category:210 lbs Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Ch'ylaritha, Ch'Reesharaa Category:Neramani family Category:Strong Industries Category:Crystal Claws Category:Shi'ar Empire Category:Wanderers Category:Pointed Ears Category:Metal Protrusions Category:Electrokinetic Haemopyrokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Combat Category:Blade Combat Category:Knife-Throwing Category:Aviation Category:Tracking Category:Acrobatics Category:White Skin